Lover of Sin
by Renewed
Summary: Fuji is to be the king of angels while Tezuka is going to be the king of devils. With a war against their own kind,can their love still exist?Fuji is faced with a decision:to be damned or treat Tezuka as his enemy.TezuFuji and other pairings
1. Introduction

Fuji-Chan: I know I still have the other story to write but this idea suddenly popped into my mind. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

An angel sat at the wall separating Heaven from Hell. Many nearly thought that he was a girl due to his feminine looks and clothing. The first son of the Angel King, Fuji Syusuke. Everyday, he'll sit at the wall waiting. Many would think he was admiring the view as he was the kind who loves scenery. But, the answer always came when no one but Fuji was around.

'I hope the war didn't affect to his area. I still want to play with him.' Fuji whispered to the wind as he looked down at Hell. He put his hands together and prayed. Suddenly, two strong arms hugged him, making him gasped. A pair of black feathers covered the both of them. Fuji smiled when he felt the other's warm. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the embrace. 'I'm glad the war didn't affect you, Tezuka.' Fuji whispered to Tezuka as he felt lips kissing his ears and hands clutching onto his.

A relationship filled with sin. Fuji was aware of that but still he remained in it. Everyone's a sinner. Fuji was like this for more than a decade. The 15 year old angel met the other 15 year old devil in a forest. The enchanted sky. A forest so beautiful yet so dangerous. Fuji was sent there for his first combat camp. He was only 3. The guards were wondering why the creatures didn't affect him. It was probably because Fuji had a dark side which scared even the fiercest beast.

It was evening and his teacher sent him to get fire wood while the other angel kids stay to watch camp. Halfway when coming back, Fuji got lost. He was still young and was not a tensai like what he was now. So happens another camp was taking place. The devil kids combat camp. There in the middle of the forest, Fuji met a 3 and a half year old Tezuka who was carrying fire wood in his arm. Tezuka seemed to have come to the forest many times as he led Fuji back to his camp and quickly hid when Fuji reached his campsite.

After that incident, they made sure they had the time to play with each other. Tezuka was the only person who could stand Fuji's dark side. Fuji was wondering how a devil like Tezuka could be so nice while Tezuka wondered how an angel as sadistic as Fuji could not be a devil. For some reason, there was an attraction between the two. Soon, it became love and that was sin.

That's when Fuji's father decided to seal the Heaven's gate away from Hell. On the day the get was sealed, Fuji stood there. The seal was like glass, you can see through it but you can't go through it. Fuji stood there touching the glass tenderly as if not wanting to break it. He stopped and again, tenderly, used his index finger and traced the face of 10 years old Tezuka. Fuji watched as Tezuka clutched his fist and banged against the glass, trying to break it. Fuji stood yelling and crying, wanting to get him to stop as his hands started bleeding. The glass was unfortunately soundproof.

Fuji isolated himself in his room for 100 years (100 years old angel1 year old human). That's when one day, Fuji opened his window to see Tezuka, with black wings spread out, standing on his window giving Fuji his rare smile. Tezuka made already reached the highest level of a devil, to get to Fuji.

Sometimes, the things you want come in a very high price. Tezuka was to be crowned the king to be in another 40 decades (to a human is 4 weeks, somewhere there, I did some research and the Chinese(some) believed that time in heaven goes faster than time on Earth). Fuji would be crowned the king to be in 2 decades. They would have no choice but to treat each other as enemies. They didn't want that.

'Tezuka?' 'I don't like it when you call me that.' Tezuka whispered as he placed his nose near Fuji's hair, smelling the ocean breeze. 'I'm sorry, Kunimitsu.' Fuji smiled as the black wings covered the light and he felt a light kiss on his lips. 'What is it that you want to talk to me about?' Tezuka asked as he kissed the angel's silk smooth skin. 'I was thinking about your proposal.' Fuji said, with a hint of consideration in his speech. 'Syusuke, if you don't want it, I'm not forcing you or anything so it's ok.'

'But I don't want to see Kunimitsu in another angel or devil's arms. I want Kunimitsu a lot. I'm too selfish. But if I agreed, I can't go back to Heaven nor can I go to Hell. I might have to be reincarnated.' Fuji looked down; eyes open to reveal the ocean blue gems. Tezuka kissed Fuji's face and held his small body closer to him.

The proposal was to make Fuji his. You know, go to bed that stuff. To damn Fuji. Fuji would be exposed to the evil. He would still be angel but an angel with great sin. He can't go to Heaven due to the sin in him. He can't go to hell unless Tezuka marries him and turn Fuji into a complete devil. To identify a damned one, the wings they hold have black at the tip of each feather. If an damned one has no home in 7 decades (a week), he or she would immediately be reincarnated into a mortal on Earth.

Tezuka wanted Fuji badly but in this kinds of situations would cost Fuji his life. He was also aware that his father wants him to find a mate. Fuji had many suitors. Each trying to get to his heart unknown his heart has been taken by the devil. Suddenly, an arrow was shot and missed them by a few centimeters. 'Kunimitsu.' Fuji's worried voice was heard as he and Tezuka stared at the arrow. 'I know. The war is escalating to Heaven.'

Fuji-Chan: I read my other angel fic and found it was horrible. This was hopefully made up for it. Hope you like it! Read and Review.


	2. War begins

Second Chapter

The war raged and escalated. Hundreds of innocents were killed. Fuji kept crying at the scene. It was the first time he ever cried when he saw people suffering. He cried for the angels and the demons. Then, it was his turn to fight in the war.

'I don't want to do this but I have to send you to fight. For the preservation of our beautiful pure Heaven.' Fuji heard his father said to him, in his opinion, a mock sadness. 'I understand, Father. But I'll go if Yuuta, Yumiko and most importantly, Mother, are sent to a safe place immediately. The war is soon reaching the castle.' Fuji said firmly with his ocean blue eyes opened.

He was dead serious.

But the answer he got was not as expected.

'Yumiko and your mother will stay. Yuuta will be sent to a safe place.'Fuji widened his eyes in shock before he shouted. 'Sure, Yuuta will be the heir if I died but does that mean you protect only the heir and not the others! Are you trying to say Yumiko and Mother will die in Yuuta's place just because they can't carry on the heir!' 'Syusuke! That's all we could do! What are you expecting! Yumiko and your Mother are women! Their purpose in this world is to love and reproduce! They can't carry on the name! That is that!' The connection that held their conversation snapped and Fuji was left yelling at an empty black screen.

Fuji was stationed to protect the castle. The people came and took Yuuta away. Now the only people left in the Fuji family is Yumiko, Yoshiko and Syusuke. The fight was fiercer than what Syusuke had expected. The fight raged on the ground and the sky. Fuji's fighting skills were proved more superior to average angels. After slaying the last devil in the sky, he was about to fly down when an arrow was shot an inch past his ear. He turned and saw someone that he never wanted to fight with.

'Tezuka?'

Tezuka was standing in front of an army of devils. All waiting to kill and to taste the blood of their next victim. He was wearing a black leather outfit with a cape behind him. Tezuka showed a shock face at first before he returned to his emotionless face in a second. 'Fuji Syusuke, Prince of the Angels, I have no wishes of hurrying you but if you continue to fight, I'll be forced to allow my army to destroy you. What will it be?' Tezuka said in his usual firm and formal voice.

Fuji's eyes were covered by his hair as he spoke. 'I'm sorry. But in that castle. The castle that is below me. In there are people that I love and swore to protect. Guess like you have to destroy me huh?' Fuji said finally revealed his blue eyes with a small determined smile.

'Fuji.' Tezuka thought. 'Very well then! Since you refused our prince's generous offer, I'll bring your death day now.' A devil said and flew past Tezuka. 'Momoshiro stop it!' Tezuka yelled as Momoshiro aimed his arrow at Fuji's throat. Fuji took out his kendo sword. Soon, a scream came out of the devil's mouth as the kendo sword lashed his left eye. 'Momoshiro!' A devil with greenish black hair yelled as he saw his lover holding his bloody eye.

Fuji was already panting from the previous attacks. As soon as the greenish black haired devil flew down, the entire army charged at Fuji. 'Shit!' Tezuka thought before rushing down to control the army. 'Fuji! Hang on!' Fuji turned and saw his two angel friends, Oishi and Eiji flying down to back him up. The battle raged on. Until finally, Fuji came face to face with the one he wish he had not to fight with.

'Tezuka.'

Tezuka raised his bow and arrow, aiming at Fuji. Fuji tried to evade but for an angel a level below the highest level of the devil, getting shot was inevitable. Fuji found himself on the ground in a blink of and eye. The arrow had shot through his wings. Panting and lying in a pool of blood on the ground, Fuji did his best to look up but due to exhaustion, he immediately blacked out.

Eiji slashed another devil in the chest and then turned to check on Fuji. He was horrified when he saw the prince of Hell picking up Fuji. Fuji was drenched in blood. 'Blood……..' Eiji whispered before his eyes turned from midnight blue to blood red. Eiji had a tragic childhood from young. He saw his parents murdered by devils thus leading him to live with his grandparents. Unfortunately, the incident left a mental mark in his mind. As soon as he sees blood, he would kill everything in his sight. Oishi, his best friend,was aware of this.

Oishi turned to see the red haired angel slashing everything he saw. Even angels were being slashed but not as badly as the devil's. 'Eiji!' Oishi flew to him and held his wrists away from the devil Eiji was stabbing. 'Let me kill him! Let me end this idiot's life!' Eiji yelled and screamed as Oishi pried the dagger out of Eiji's hands. 'Eiji! He's dead.They're retreating! You're okay now!' Oishi tried to calm Eiji down, only getting a tiny cut on his forehead due to the dagger. Eiji stopped as soon as blood flowed down Oishi's face.

'Oishi! You're bleeding!' Eiji quickly did his best to close the wound. Oishi turned to check Eiji's eyes. 'They're midnight blue again.' He thought with relief. 'Oishi, hang on.' Eiji said before Oishi pulled him down in a hug. 'O-o-oishi? What?' Eiji asked surprised. 'You're ok.' Eiji eyes widened at those words Oishi said. 'Even though you weren't hurt but at least you're ok. I'm glad.' Oishi whispered before fainting due to exhaustion and injuries. 'Oishi.' Eiji looked at his childhood friend before kissing him on the lips. 'Thank you.' Eiji helped Oishi up which wasn't easy since Oishi was bigger and flew him back to the Heaven's camp. 'Don't worry Fuji! We'll rescue you!' Eiji thought while looking back at the battlefield.

Hell's castle…………………….

Tezuka walked into his brother's room. To be correct, half-brother's room. Tezuka took his father's surname since he was the oldest. His brother and other younger devils took their mother's surname.

In the room, his brother was sitting on a chair next to the bed. On the bed was the devil whose left eye was slashed. The eye has been bandaged up along with the other wounds. 'How is he, Ryoma?' Tezuka asked the devil on the chair. The greenish black haired devil turned to greet his brother before looking back at the devil in his bed.

'He might not be able to see from his left eye anymore.' He growled.

'I see.' Tezuka replied. 'I still don't understand why you bring that angel back! I swear I'll murder him for what he did to Momoshiro.' Ryoma said with knuckles shaking in anger. 'He is important to us if we want to obtain victory. He is to be the next king of the angels.'Tezuka lied so as not to let Ryoma know his true intentions. 'It better with worth it.' Ryoma muttered. Tezuka just turned and closed the door.

The devil in bed moaned in pain before waking up. 'What? Where am I?' the devil observed his surroundings before he saw Ryoma. 'You're in the castle. In my bed.' Ryoma simply said before getting up and pouring a glass of water for the injured devil. 'I'm sorry for the trouble. I best be going.' Momoshiro replied before being pushing back in bed by the younger devil. 'Your highness?' Momoshiro gasped before a cup of water was placed in his hands. 'No one's here so call me Ryoma. How many times must I tell you that?' The younger devil said annoyed as he watched the older devil gulp down the water.

'I don't deserve this treatment at all. I have to go back to the camp.' Momoshiro said while Ryoma made the cup disappear to the kitchen. 'Don't worry about it. Father knows about it. Some of the wounded are here since there are more rooms here then the camp. He wants strong unwounded soldiers after all. He can't risk infection. It's best you get some rest.' Momoshiro had no choice but obey and immediately fell asleep. Ryoma looked around and made sure Momoshiro was asleep before kissing him on the lips lightly. 'Don't get injured like that again.' Ryoma whispered before sitting on the chair and watching Momoshiro slumber.

Tezuka walked into his room and closed his door quietly. He walked over and sat on the bed, watching the angel slumber. He rubbed Fuji's fair smooth cheeks before hearing Fuji murmured. 'Kunimitsu, don't leave me.' A few drops of tears fell onto Tezuka's hands. Tezuka rubbed away his tears and kissed him on the forehead and lips. 'I'll be here, don't worry.' He whispered as he hugged the angel.

Fuji-chan: I promised more pairings next chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Hatred and Tears

Chapter 3

Eiji sat by Oishi's bedside. The cut he gave to his childhood friend has been covered up by bandages along with other wounds. 'It was hard to believe one whose family used to be from Hell but Risen can sleep like an angel.' Eiji whispered as he folded his arms and placed them on the bed while looking at Oishi.

'It was also hard to believe that it was his parents who murdered mine.' Eiji thought with eyes filled with hatred opened to gaze at the slumbering one. 'I guess you can't blame them. After all, they were devils and kill to get paid. But still……………' Eiji thought as he pushed aside one of Oishi's black locks with his index finger. Eiji then turned to the dagger positioned at the side of his leather boots. 'The chance to kill him is still quite tempting.' Eiji stood up and walked away. 'Oishi, you will fight and win, fight and win until you die. That will be the day I'll finally forgive you, even if I have fallen for you.' Eiji thought as he narrowed his eyes on Oishi before closing the door. At the side of Oishi's face, there's blood threatening to leak out from a cut near his pulse.

Hell's Castle………………

'Have you heard?' 'Yeah! The 1st Prince brought an angel back!' 'I heard that the angel will be the heir to the Heaven's throne beside God!' A bunch of devil maids whispered to each other as they carried the clean laundry to each respective room. Fuji still hasn't awakened yet. This was starting to worry Tezuka who has been by his side the whole time. His father had stopped by to check up on Fuji a little while ago……………………

'So this is the Angel Prince.' His father stroked Fuji's fair and smooth face gently. 'Delicious. He's like almost ready to eat. I have a feeling he's still a virgin.' The King of devils spoke huskily before letting out a laughter which sends chills up a mortal's spine. Tezuka, who was in the room, did nothing but watch anxiously as his father drew a line down Fuji's chest slowly.

'Magnificient muscles. Though he still is a level below you. So perfect.' His father said as he licked lightly on Fuji's cheek, making Fuji twitch in his slumber. 'Sensitive too.' How Tezuka wanted to pull his father away from the angel! As if reading Tezuka's mind, the king stood up and walked towards Tezuka. 'You're the next heir to my throne. This little angel will be a present from me.' Tezuka raised an eyebrow to show his father he didn't understand what his father was saying. 'I want you to sin him. Damn him.' Tezuka was slightly taken back. 'Do me proud; as soon as he awakes from his slumber, I'll be here to watch the next successor to my throne damn this angel. Make it as painful as you can. Make him scream, cry and bleed and let him wish he was never born an angel.' At that, his father walked out of the room while Tezuka stared at Fuji's sleeping form with worried eyes.

At Ryoma's side……………….

Momoshiro has recovered but still has a bandage around his eye. Ryoma has been by his side since the battle and was doing his best to nurse him back to health and showing that he didn't care. A nurse who was helping to nurse Momoshiro seemed to be developing feelings for him. Ryoma was well aware of that. Every time Momoshiro touched her hand to hold the cup of water, she would blush crimson before excusing herself from the room. 'Tachibana Ann.' Ryoma made a mental note on her before continuing to peel the apple for Momoshiro.

Suddenly, he realized Momoshiro was smiling at him. Giving an annoyed look, Ryoma glared back at Momoshiro while peeling the apple. 'What's with that goofy smile on your face?' Ryoma asked, trying his best to sound annoyed. 'I'm quite honoured to have one of the princes to look after me. Lucky me.' Momoshiro said while chuckling. 'Ow!' Ryoma yelped when he accidentally cut his finger. Crimson blood leaked out of the wound. Just when Ryoma was about to walk to the bathroom, an arm caught his arm and yanked him on to the bed.

'Let me return the favour, my prince.' Momoshiro said softly into Ryoma's ear. 'What on-!' Ryoma was about to ask when Momoshiro started to lick the finger, causing Ryoma to blush a little. 'Hey I managed to make the snarky prince blush!' Momoshiro laughed as he poked Ryoma's nose. The next thing you know, Momoshiro had his face on the wall with smoke coming out as the fuming prince walked out of the door.

Heaven's quarters……………….

'Good morning Kikumaru-san!' Ohtori the angel of wizardry greeted his superior as Eiji walked past. 'Ohtori! Is that omelette I see nya!' The higher level angel said with sparkling eyes. 'I supposed you want it again huh?' Ohtori laughed as he gave his omelette in his hand to Eiji. 'Thank you! You're such a kind and generous soul!' Eiji said happily as he flew away. 'That's what you say to everyone who gives stuff, like Marui-san.' Ohtori sighed as he went back to the wizardry room.

Taking off hid robes, he revealed odd shaped wings. They were greyish. 'Oh no. Got to dye them again.' He mumbled before getting the necessary items for a dying potion. Ohtori was born a half breed. Mother devil, Father angel. Both his parents were executed when heard of their crime. Ohtori was not allowed to see how they were executed due to his young age. The angels said it is to spare him from the horrid sight. But Ohtori wasn't spared from the screams he heard from the execution room. He was later fostered by a kind wizardry angel. There, Ohtori learnt about kindness and wizardry. Ever since the execution of his parents, Ohtori was forced to dye his wings. Due to acknowledgement and also Kikumaru's condition, he didn't want to get slashed by him.

Hell's Castle……………………..

Fuji felt comfortable in bed. He never felt such comfort since the war started. War. Fuji opened his eyes and sat up. What happened? Wasn't he supposed to be dead and ready for reincarnation? He soon spotted a painted portrait the size of a photograph on the bedside table. There was a lady who was hugging onto a little boy who was very familiar.

'Tezuka?' Fuji widened his eyes. 'That means, I'm in the Hell castle. How did I get here anyway?' He was about to stretched his wings when a jolt of pain sent him back onto the bed. 'My wings…………' Fuji saw them bandaged up. 'Tezuka…………shot me.' Fuji remembered before disappearing his wings.

The door opened and Tezuka walked in with medicine for the wound. 'You're awake.' Tezuka said without a single change in his expression as he set the medicine on the table. 'Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?' Fuji asked with an angered tone. Angry because he didn't die. Angry because Tezuka had shot his wings. 'You're injured. I had to bring you back to be treated.' Tezuka said formally as he sat on the chair next to the bed, facing the angry angel on the bed.

'I wouldn't need treatment if you had not have shot me!'

'It was a battle and I had to carry out orders.'

'If that is so, you should have let me die there! We're natural enemies. We in the end destroy each other right?'

'I had no intention of destroying you.'

'Shooting an arrow through my wings is not called destroying me?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

Suddenly, Fuji remembered something.

'What happened to the angel castle?'

'We had to retreat as our forces were getting weak.'

'I have to go back.' Fuji sat up and was about to step off the bed when Tezuka stopped him. 'You have to rest.' 'My mother and sister are there! I have to protect them!' 'Your father will protect.' 'Yeah right!' Fuji struggled to get off but Tezuka laid himseldf over Fuji so Fuji wouldn't be able to get off.

'Let me go!'

'Fuji calm down!'

'My mother and sister are back there!'

'Fuji! They are fine! You don't have to worry!'

Tezuka was panicking at heart. Fuji was crying for some reason. Wasn't his family safe with his father? Fuji stopped struggling after a while but he didn't stop crying. He cried in Tezuka's arms the whole time.

Fuji-Chan: The next chapter is hopefully more interesting. Let's have a short preview.

Chapter 4:

White feathers were everywhere.

'Who are you!' Ohtori shouted as he gripped onto his wand tightly.

'Fourth Prince of Hell. Shishido Ryou.'

'Not now. Maybe later.' Oishi smiled before rushing off to the battlefield leaving Kikumaru standing at the corridor.

'You killed them.' Fuji collapsed onto his knees at the two female corpses in front of him.

'Fuji.' Tezuka said. Fuji slapped his hand away. 'What are you waiting for? You killed them. Why don't you kill me?'

Yuuta looked out of the window. The area around was calm. But He was worried. No news has arrived. Was his family safe?

'I'll be there for you now.' Tezuka hugged onto Fuji. No reply was heard, just tears falling along with white feathers with black tips on them.

Read and review and you can flame me since I think this story is going to be another disaster.


End file.
